


Bad Behavior

by overcastskeleton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facial, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Kingpin!Boba, Modern AU, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: You're distracting Boba from his work, so he decides to teach you a lesson
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Bad Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the filth you animals

You’d brought it on yourself. Showing up unannounced and flouncing into his office wearing that short yellow sundress he loved so much. The one that showed just enough skin to get the mind turning, but not enough to be totally indecent. The lackey at the door had watched you as you entered, eyes lingering on your ass for a second too long. Boba made a mental note to fire him as you settled into the plush chair in front of him. 

“What are you doing here, _sarad_?” Boba asked a little grumpily, shuffling the papers on his desk. 

He carried the weight of the day on his shoulders, they sagged as his eyes followed the words on the page in front of him. His jaw clenched, and you just knew he was grinding his teeth. A bad habit he had picked up right along with the keys to the crime underworld he ruled right from this room. 

“Came to see you.” You slumped down into the chair, fiddling with the diamond necklace he’d bought you a few months ago. “Are you busy?” You crossed your legs, kicking your ankle as you only did when you were bored. 

“Never too busy for you.” He signed his name on the bottom of a sheet, bearing down on the pen a little too hard. “Wish you’d called first. Can’t have them all distracted by you instead of doing their jobs.” 

You only shrugged, eyes roaming around the room. “If they’re so easily distracted, then you should replace them.” 

“I’ll consider it,” Boba mumbled half-heartedly, attention turning back to the pages in front of him. 

“What are you working on?” You leaned forward, offering a look down your dress, but Boba was far too preoccupied with the folder in front of him. 

“Contracts,” he responded. 

“Sounds boring. You should play hooky with me.” 

“Once I finish these, I’m all yours.” 

Boba hadn’t wanted to tell you, didn’t want to make you feel unwanted, but it was a bad time. It was hell. He was up to his ears in negotiations with new partners, and the text from the contracts and trade clauses he’d been working on all morning were beginning to float off the paper.

You were not helping. Boba wasn’t a very patient man to begin with, and every exaggerated sigh from your lips and each squeak of the chair as you squirmed only chipped away at that shoddy patience. Your immature attempts to get his attention were working, but probably not in the way you intended. 

“Something wrong?” He asked, looking at you with raised brows. 

You only shook your head and uncrossed your legs, leaving them open so that Boba caught a glance of your bare pussy. He nearly choked at your audacity, and he wasn’t a man to be easily thrown. His eyes slid up from the crux of your thighs to your devious smile, and all at once, the pieces of your plan clicked in his mind. You had no intention of being ignored, or letting him get any work done. 

“Careful, sweetheart,” he warned. 

“What are you talking about?” You leaned back further into the chair, cunt on full display. 

Boba tapped his fingers against the desk. “Don’t play dumb, princess, it doesn’t look good on you.” 

You sighed. “I’m bored.” 

“I’ll be done in ten minutes. Be patient.” 

But it was useless. Your hand was already between your legs, one pulling the folds of your dress up while the other dancing across the soft skin of your thighs. 

“If I have to stop what I’m doing because you’re distracting me, you’re gonna be in trouble.” 

“So punish me,” you said sweetly, batting your eyelashes at him. 

That was the final straw. 

He tossed the pen aside and pushed his chair back from the desk. You looked up at him with a victorious smile as he came to stand in front of you, and it only grew when he gripped your wrist and pulled you out of the chair.

You leaned forward, trying to kiss him, but Boba’s fingers gripped your jaw, holding you in place with a _tsk_. His hand roamed your body, pulling the front of your dress down sharply, and you were thankful for the stretchy material as it would have surely ripped under his rough touch. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Boba mutters, pinching one of your nipples until you gasped. “My attention?” He smacked the side of your breast. “Want my cock so badly you can’t even wait for me to give it to you?” 

You moaned, falling into him. “Yes.” 

“Yeah?” Boba chuckled and took a step away from you. “Get on your knees.” 

You did, heartbeat flitting in your chest at the anticipation of getting your mouth on him. You pulled on his belt buckle, but he knocked your hands away. 

“Hands behind your back,” he ordered. 

You groaned, lips drawing into a pout. “ _But_ \--” 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” His tone was a loaded gun, heavy and dangerous. It sent a thrill down your spine, and a gush of wetness to your cunt. “You’re not gonna like it.” 

You knew better than to test him again. Knew full well that you were already in for it, and each little sign of defiance only prolonged your punishment. So you listened this time, although the pout never left your lips. 

Boba looked down at you, a small grin on his face at your submissiveness. He crouched in front of you and pressed his fingers against your dripping folds. You whispered his name, eyelids fluttering shut while Boba played with your wetness, and teased a finger against your entrance. Your legs spread further when he easily pushed the finger into your wanting cunt, crooking it forward slightly. 

He kissed you lightly, lips trailing along your jaw until he reached your ear. “You’re being a brat, _sarad_. So, you’re going to sit right here until you can learn to behave,” Boba muttered and then all traces of his touch were gone. 

And so you sat, doing your best to be still. Every move, even the most minute, was met with a disapproving grunt from Boba and more time added. Boba didn’t make it easy on you. He leaned back against his desk, hand wrapped around his weeping cock. Every low groan and grunt from him made your clit throb and fire pool hot and thick in your belly. 

You shifted your weight, pressing your thighs together. “ _Boba_.” 

“ _Stay still,_ ” he snapped. “Or you’ll sit there longer.” 

You bit your bottom lip, fighting the urge to wiggle under his stern gaze. Your knees ached against the hard flooring, wedges digging sharply into your butt. The mess between your legs trickled down your inner thigh, your tits heaved with each shuddery breath you took. 

You stared at each other, just waiting, and waiting, _and waiting_. The air supercharged with your lust for him, your eyes hungrily zeroed in on his cock as he palmed it. You waited on the floor for 20 minutes, until Boba finally decided you’d had enough.

“You look so pretty when you’re on my knees for me, _ad’ika_ ,” Boba mumbled, eyes trailing over your body. He cupped your jaw tightly, thumbing over your bottom lip. 

Your lips parted, tongue darting out to flick at the pad of his thumb. 

Boba groaned appreciatively and pushed the digit into your mouth, with a small smile. He pressed down on your tongue and forced your lips open wider. “Do you think you deserve my cock now?”

You nodded.

“Use your words, _sarad_.” He tapped your cheek twice with his fingers.

“Yes, please.” 

“Please _what_?” 

“Please can I have your cock?” You asked, words warbled by his thumb in your mouth. “ _Sir_ ,” you added to sweeten the deal. 

Boba tilted his head to the side, a smirk on his face. “Are you done acting like a brat? Gonna be my good girl again?” 

“I’ll be your good girl.” You suck on his thumb. 

Boba hummed in approval and squeezed your chin. “Open up, tongue out.” His hand left your face, fisting around his cock once more and he groaned. 

You shifted and eagerly angled your head back, stretching your tongue out. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, practically begging for my cock,” Boba grunted, reaching out to grip the back of your head. “Needy little slut, aren’t you?” 

Another nod, and a whimper.

Boba tugged on your hair sharply. “I asked you a question.” 

“Yes,” you whispered. “But only for you.” 

“That’s right.” Boba tapped the head of his cock against your tongue. “Wider.” 

You did, the prone position increasing the desire unfurling in your chest, and when you finally felt the weight of Boba’s cock on your tongue you shuddered. You leaned forward, needy for more, but Boba held you back with a twist of your hair. 

“Don’t be greedy.” He stilled. “You’ll take what I give you, _when_ I give it to you. Understand?”

“Yes.”

Satisfied with your answer, Boba fed you more of his cock. Your eyelids shut at the taste of him, the way he filled you. You swallowed him all with a groan that he echoed at the warm, wet confines of your mouth. His grip on your hair tightened as inch after inch of his cock disappeared between your lips until he reached the back of your throat and you gagged. 

Boba shushed you, swiping his thumb at the tears that pooled in the corner of your eyes. “What do you do if it’s too much?” 

You tapped his thighs twice. 

“There’s my good girl.” Boba rewarded you with a shallow thrust of his hips. 

You relaxed, focusing on breathing through your nose even as the ache set into your jaw. Boba’s other hand came to rest on your head, holding you steady as his hips moved back and then forward again. He guided you further and further, urged you to take as much as you could and then some. Your breaths came out in labored pants, nose buried into the unkempt dark hair at the base of his cock. 

“ _Fuck_.” He said, breathlessly. 

Boba held you down as you gagged, hips still rolling into your mouth. Your eyes met his, vision blurred with hot tears. You knew you looked a mess, black lines of mascara tracking down your cheeks and spit and lipstick smeared at the corner of your lips. A picture of complete debauchery. Boba groaned, watching you swallow his cock over and over again. 

Your choked moans, the slap of his skin against your chin, his own groans mixed in a cacophony. How filthy it must have sounded to the man standing outside the door, the way you gagged and moaned for Boba. The gruff praises he leveled your way. 

“Take it, _sarad_ , I know you can.” 

“Mouth feels amazing.” 

“So good for me.” 

He pulled you off of his cock, giving you a chance to breathe. You coughed, shoulders heaving as you sucked in deep breaths. You grinned up at him, eyes dancing even as they watered, and Boba felt his soul leave his body. How you managed to look so beautiful with spit dangling from your lips and beading on your bare chest, he had no idea. 

Boba tilted your head back. “Doing so good for me, _ad’ika_.” He kissed you deeply, tongue licking into your mouth hungrily. He nipped your bottom lip, tugging it gently as he pulled away. 

His cock was back in your mouth before long, hips stuttering into your face. Boba was close to coming, you could hear it in the deep, rumbling groans in his chest. Felt it in the way his hands fisted into your hair tighter, manhandling you as he sought out his relief. 

“Want my come, _sarad_?” Boba asked, his voice shot through with lust. 

He let you pull back so you could speak, and the way your voice cracked when you answered in the affirmative nearly made him spill all over his hand. 

“Look at me.” Boba’s hand moved over his cock quickly, aided by the slick of your spit. “Gonna come all over your pretty face. Make sure you drip with it.”

“Please.” 

“Look at you begging for it, you’re so fucking filthy.” He slapped his cock against your cheek.

You bared your face to him. “Come on my face, please. Want your cum so bad.” 

“Fuck, I’ll give it to you.” His chuckle was cut off by a grunt, his hips canting forward. 

You stuck your tongue out again, squeezing your eyes shut. Boba came with a wrecked moan, showering ropes of warm cum all over your face and chest. It dripped down your cheeks and neck, pooling in your collarbones. You moaned, body shuddering at the sensation, your lips lifted into a smile, and looking ethereal painted in his cum. 

Boba laughed, body almost boneless and a calm warmth spreading through his veins. He dragged his fingertips through the mess on your face and pressed them into your mouth. You sucked them clean, whining at the taste of him. 

“I should make you wear it around here, so that everyone knows you’re mine,” Boba said, smearing your spit all over your chin. 

You shuddered at the suggestion, leaning back onto your haunches. “I wouldn’t say no to that, but it might cause a bigger distraction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more: mxsamwilson


End file.
